BadEndNight
by SenshiofPearls
Summary: You wind up stuck in an eternal night at the Phantomhive mansion. How will you escape the never ending party? What secrets will you discover about the Phantomhive mansion? And which characters will you encounter? A Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Oneshot version of the Vocaloid song Bad End Night.


Like Bad~End~Night, regular text is rhythmically timed to the song if you sing it right. Italics are extra. Anything in bold should be the villagers simply cheering at the 'witch'. .oO0Oo. An aqua haired girl in a long, black, victorian dress stood in front of a crowd of schoolchildren. She didn't really seem to be much older than them, but they were still hung onto her every word as she spoke. "Come, gather around. Let me tell you a sad story. Come, don't forget your handkerchief, come closer to me." Beside her stood another black clad girl with dark green hair. "It seems, a long time ago, there lived a young witch in this land. And it seems that she loved the young prince, a tragic fairytale." (-)(-)(-) "The prince and the maiden enjoyed countless meetings together. The maiden was beautiful, with light blonde hair and blue eyes. The prince was fairly handsome himself, with orange hair and brown eyes." "Let's forget the magical boundary, that seems to stop the real world. Bells ring in this magic hour, joy lights a new day!" (-)(-)(-) "But, flashing forward, the maiden hung on a cross, accused of witchcraft at the hands of the town priestess." "Hung up high, on a cross, I look longing at the sky," "Repent for your crimes, repent for your life!" The angry villagers jeered and cried. "If I cry who will hear? I can't testify through jeers!" "Salvation left to Satan's hell!" "If you say that my love is an act of dark magic," the young maiden did cry. "Repent and redeem! Repent and be free!" "Then light your godly flames, cleanse my heart with purity!" She yelled. "Weigh death upon the ones who fell!" (-)(-)(-) The storytellers from before continued to speak to the enchanted audience. "Come, listen dear friends. Take a look at the flames in the sky." The aqua girl gestured at the sunset. "Come now, don't forget those embers are the final judge." She reminded the children. The green one joined in. "It seems, back at that time, lived another young witch in the land." She added. "And it seems that she tricked the same prince, and took away his love." (-)(-)(-) They flashed back to the prince walking down the street, being stopped by a girl with short brown hair. She was clad in priest robes and a silver cross hung from her neck. "She kept all the magic out of sight, she wanted the prince to herself." The priestess spoke, holding up a poster with the blonde maiden on it. "To those captured by her spell, her joy burns today!" (-)(-)(-) The priestess now spoke at the witch burning. "A siren calls out, tied up to the the devil's cross," "Repent, listen up! Repent, you're all blind!" The maiden cried in between cheers. "Light the flames, cure the curse! As she sings a siren verse!" The priest called. "You're virtues have reduced to vice!" The poor maiden sang. The prince stood beside the priest with tears in his eyes. "If you call our love an act of black magic," he cried. "Watch and learn, foolish girl! Watch your life in a whirl!" "Engulf her with the sacred flames!" The prince and priestess cried. "Help this lamb who's lost her way!" The maiden looked down on the people with rage in her eyes. "I can't believe what I'm seeing here, just open up your eyes!" She yelled at the villagers. "Repent for your crimes, repent for your life!" "This evening's red sun, will continue to burn!" She chanted. "Weigh death upon the ones who fell!" (-)(-)(-) The prince and the witches reflected on that first encounter. The maiden had lost her shell necklace in the wind, and the brunette watched as the prince caught it and returned it to her. It was obvious that they were in love at first sight. The other girl prayed to her 'God' and decided she would burn this maiden as well. After all, she was the priest. Who wouldn't believe her of accusing this maiden of being a witch? "Let's forget the magical boundary, that seems to stop the real world. Bells ring in this magic hour, joy lights a new day!" (-)(-)(-) Now, after preparing the 'sacred flames', the prince grit his teeth. He had to follow the ritual. With tears pouring down his cheeks, he sliced off the girls' hair, watching as it turned a darker color and her blue eyes changed to brown. He gasped in recognition as the 'witch' upon the cross was revealed to be someone dear to him. She smiled sadly as the flames surrounded her, and both knew it was all too late to do anything. "Hung up high, on a cross, I look longing at the sky," "Repent for your crimes, repent for your life!" The angry villagers jeered and cried. "If I cry who will hear? I can't testify through jeers!" "Salvation left to Satan's hell!" "If you say that my love is an act of dark magic," the young maiden did cry. "Repent and redeem! Repent and be free!" "Then light your godly flames, cleanse my heart with purity!" She yelled. "Help this lamb who's lost her way!" "Like this red burning flame, let your hearts all burn in shame!" The maiden chanted. "Repent for crimes, repent for your life!" "Take my tears, and this foam, sing the song of how I died!" She cried. Sure enough, she was melting into sea-foam and the flames had simply diminished at her last chant. "Weigh death upon the ones who fell!" The prince and priestess watched in awe as the siren gave one last smile before completely fading into foam. "All that was left behind was the necklace that had brought them together. Inside, the pearl glowed and consumed the foam of the maiden will the priestess felt herself fading away in a gust of white feathers. The priest was never heard from again, and the prince soon committed suicide, his twin brother being appointed into rule." The storytellers concluded, and they watched as the audience slowly regained their bearings. "So," one with purple hair remarked. "Do sirens and witches still exist?" The aqua one shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it. But, it may be best to leave them be." She smiled lightly. A indigo haired girl and a blonde came to the purple one and they left. The aqua one turned to the green one who stood beside an orange lady. "Such a tragic tale of your brother-in-law." She remarked. The orange one smiled sadly. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have them back." The storytellers nodded, and dispersed before it was too dark to wander around. The last of the burning sun sunk below the waves of the choppy sea. .oO0Oo. So, hope you enjoyed! That was a Mermaid Melody Parody of the Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune, Gackupoid, Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine song, Witch Hunt. Some of the lyrics have been taken from JubyPhonic's english cover. Love you guys! 3 ~SenshiofPearls 


End file.
